


John Wick Cleansing Russia

by LostSilver



Category: John Wick (Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Continental Hotel (John Wick), Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen, Moscow, POV Second Person, Russia, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSilver/pseuds/LostSilver
Summary: A highly professional assassin John Wick arrives in Moscow with a $450K contract for elimination of infamous Russian YouTube star Edward Bil. A scandalous vlogger is known for his cruel "pranks", as well as for being a scam artist making money on gullible kids and promoting illegal online casinos. Will Boogeyman be able to stop Edward before he carries out another scam?





	John Wick Cleansing Russia

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written with the help of AI Dungeon, an AI-powered tool based on OpenAI's GPT-2. This is a work of fiction, and not intended to offend or insult anyone.

You are John Wick, a highly professional hitman working for Continental, a secret international alliance of assassins from all the world. You receive an elimination contract worth $450,000 and arrive in Moscow for the mission. There, in Continental Hotel of Moscow, you find out that your target is Edward Bil, a scandalous Russian YouTube blogger who became infamous for his scams and cruel "pranks". You accept the contract, but before setting off for the mission, you decide to check if there are any other targets in the area.

As you walk through the hotel lobby, you see a man with long hair sitting at a table near the entrance.

> You say "Howdy"  
"Hey!"

The man looks up and smiles at you. He has light brown eyes and short black hair. His face is young looking, but he seems older than his years.

> You say "I'm John, you?"  
"I'm Ben, this is my table."  
"Oh, sure. Having a meeting or something?"  
"Just finishing, actually. I was on my way to get some lunch before I leave tomorrow."

> You keep silent and walk to the restaurant.  
"Do you want to join me?" Ben asks.

> You ignore Ben.  
Ben looks at you for a while before smiling once again.  
"You're a little tense, aren't you?" he asks.  
"Just a bit," you admit.  
Ben shrugs and wanders off. You sit at the table and order an English breakfast with a cup of hot chocolate. As you wait for the food, you look around the dining room. The hotel is elegant but not stuffy. There is a huge painting of the city landscape of Moscow on the wall, which you find rather dull.  
A tall slender young man with short dark fair hair and deep brown eyes enters the restaurant. He wears a dark blue woolen vest pulled over a cement grey shirt, and smart black trousers. He also wears glasses. You cast a glance at him, as he sits right at the table where you're sitting, but opposite to you. He puts his tablet computer nearby, and speaks up:  
"Good morning, Mr. Wick. I have heard of your arrival."  
He stretches his arm towards you, waiting for a handshake.  
"My name is Nikita Sazonenko," he introduces himself.  
Despite Nikita being Russian, he speaks fluent English, as if he was a native speaker.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sazonenko," you reply, shaking his hand.  
"The pleasure is mine," he smiles.

> You say "You look very intelligent"  
"Thank you," he smiles. "You look very impressive as well."  
"Thank you," you nod your head.  
"So, what will it be today?" Mr. Sazonenko asks.

> You say "I heard you can provide intelligence on targets that are on the contract. I'd like to ask for a favor..."  
"Certainly," Mr. Sazonenko nods. "What do you need?"

> You say "I need all information on Edward Bil you can find. I need to know where and when he'll be shooting his next video. Will you find this out?"  
"I don't know if I have enough details," Mr. Sazonenko says. "I'll have to check my sources, but it shouldn't take long.

> You say "By the way, you speak very good English. Too fluent for Russian native... Did you study it somewhere?"  
"Oh, no. I learned it in your wonderful country," he says, with a big smile on his face.

> You say "So you've been to the US? For how long?"  
"I went just after I finished high school," Mr. Sazonenko says.  
"It was there where I joined Continental. Later I was made to move to Yekaterinburg, Russia. Now I'm in Continental Moscow."  
Mr. Sazonenko calls for a waiter and orders two cups of cappuccino - both for himself and for you.  
"That will be all, I hope," he says to the waiter, who nods and leaves.  
"So, do you have any questions for me?

> You say "Do you know who is Edward Bil?"  
"Well, he is a famous youtuber, isn't he? He has nearly 6 million subscribers on his channel."  
"What's so special about him?  
Mr. Sazonenko sighs and continues:  
"He is a terrible scam artist. Tricks teenagers into spending money and promotes illegal online casinos. Hell, there's no surprise why did you get a contract for his elimination."  
You're getting a bad feeling in your stomach since you asked.  
"I take it that you know this personally..." Mr. Sazonenko says, looking into your eyes.

> You nod.  
"Hm, so Bil scammed you as well?"  
"Yeah, he scammed me out of thousands of dollars."  
"Well, there you have it. Shoot him."  
"Will do!"

> You say "How long it will take you to find intelligence on him?"  
"I will have my sources check today and tomorrow at the latest. I will e-mail you as soon as I know something, agreed?"  
Mr. Sazonenko extends his hand.  
"Agreed,"

> You shake Mr. Sazonenko's hand.  
"Thank you,"  
Mr. Sazonenko orders two more cups of coffee, and you take your leave before your guts let you know it's too late.

> You walk out to the lobby.  
You walk to the front door of the cafe. As you do, you notice a man wearing a dark blue suit and a dark red tie.

> You say "Good morning"  
"Good morning," the man says. "Do you know where I can get a cup of coffee around here?"  
You look closely at him, and realize he's Russian.  
"Cappuccino?

> You say "The cafeteria is here, behind this door"  
The man nods, and enters the cafeteria. You enter the elevator, and ascend to the third floor. You exit the elevator, and notice a door with the number 300 on it. You open it with a cardkey.

> You sit down on your bed's edge.  
You sit down on your bed. A small and thin envelope is laying on the table next to you.

> You open the envelope.  
You take out a piece of paper, and open it.  
You see a few lines of handwriting, with some numbers crossed out.  
"What's this?" you wonder aloud.  
While you're trying to figure out the meaning of numbers, your phone rings. This is Mr. Sazonenko. You pick up the phone  
"Come down to the lobby," he says. "I have the information you mind find useful"  
"Okay," you agree.  
You put your phone in your pocket, and head down to the lobby. As you do, the man in the dark blue suit enters the building.

> You see Mr. Sazonenko with a tablet computer standing leaning against the wall.  
Mr. Sazonenko sees you, and approaches you:  
"Here's the intel you wanted," he says, handing you a tablet computer.  
You look at the information on the tablet computer.  
"Is this all there is?" you ask.  
"This is all the information we have," Mr. Sazonenko says.

> You examine the intel on Edward Bil.  
Name: Edward Bil  
Age: 25  
Hair: black  
Eyes: green  
Height: 185cm  
Weight: 75kg  
Likes: Call of Duty, Military FPS games, Swearing  
Dislikes: People who are not able to kill in Call of Duty  
"He's a military guy," you say. "Look at his likes. He must play military games, right?"  
"Correct," Mr. Sazonenko says.  
"When's the last time you heard from him?" you ask.  
"A week ago, on Thursday," Mr. Sazonenko answers.  
"Damn,"  
"Now here's a most important piece of intelligence," Mr. Sazonenko says.  
"Tell me now."  
Mr. Sazonenko looks around hesitantly and continues:  
"According to my intelligence, Edward and his crew will be out today shooting a new video for his channel. I've hacked into his cellphone and was able to wiretap it. I've heard that Edward and his crew will be shooting a video on Presnenskaya Quay, in the Moscow City business district."  
"When?" you ask.   
"They will be starting at 15:30 UTC +3," Mr. Sazonenko concludes.  
"What is UTC +3?" you ask curiously.  
"That means Moscow time," Mr. Sazonenko replies.  
"I thought we're doing it at 17:30."  
"Either way, that's when they'll be starting. I'm pretty sure that's where they'll be," Mr. Sazonenko says.

> You say "Alright. Do you know what's his next video is about? "  
"The next planned video is about a conspiracy theorist who thinks the government orchestrated the 9/11 attacks," Mr. Sazonenko says. "They'll be doing this live, and then shooting the next video in a studio."  
"Ah," you respond. "Anything else?"  
"That's all I've got." 

> You say "Good. Mr. Sazonenko, I'd like to know, who are usually your targets?"  
"Usually, I target the most popular YouTubers with nationalist leanings and conspiracy theories," Mr. Sazonenko says. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."  
You nod in agreement.

> You say "Like, say, Maxim Martsinkevitch or Pozdnyakov?"  
"Yes," Mr. Sazonenko says.

> You say "What about Instagram influencers that promote conspiracy theories? Those like Katia Txi, Alexandra Mashkova-Blagikh, the Grinblat family, etc? Are you taking contracts on them as well?"  
"I do not have time to take contracts on everyone," Mr. Sazonenko says irritably. "I only have time to target the biggest fish, and their fluffy little fans."

> You say "You're doing right. Okay, I'll go take some rest, then gear up. Goodbye, Mr. Sazonenko. I hope we'll meet again later. Pleasure doing business with you."  
"And to you," Mr. Sazonenko nods in response.

> You walk back to your hotel room.  
You enter your hotel room, and you immediately enter the bathroom, trying to take a shower. After 5 minutes of scrubbing, you try to change your clothes to something more presentable.

> You change your clothes to smart formal triple suit.  
You change your clothes to something slightly more formal. You dress to impress your targets.  
After you've finished, you rest on the bed and try to fall asleep. You don't want to be tired for this mission.

> You set the alarm clock for 12:30 pm.  
You set the alarm clock for 12:30 pm. You have to get up in an hour and a half for this meeting.  
After 5 minutes, the alarm buzzes to signal that it's time to get up.

> You get up, walk to the staircase and descend to the second floor.  
You get up from your bed and walk to the staircase. You need to go down to get to the meeting room.  
You walk down the staircase, looking for the meeting room.

> You seek for the arsenal.  
You seek for the arsenal, and come to a hallway with four doors.

> You read the signs near the doors.  
The three doors are the bathroom, the room for the meeting room and the kitchen. And the door with no sign is the armory.  
You choose the armory.  
You walk into the armory.

> You greet the gun steward.  
"Good day, sir," the gun steward says politely.  
"Good day," you respond.  
The gun steward is an elderly man with spectacles and a neat mustache.

> You say "Going hunting for a YouTube elephant today... Which gear would you recommend?"  
"The Karabiner 98k is a cheap and reliable bolt action, it's ideal for hunting."

> You say "I need something efficient and silent, to kill a youtuber without drawing their crew's attention. Like, a crossbow or a silenced pistol"  
"A crossbow wouldn't draw any attention, but a pistol would. An assault rifle would be efficient but loud. And of course you could go for a shotgun.

> You say "Shotgun is a straight no. This is going to be an operation in a crowded place. I need something quiet and easy to hide. So yeah, a crossbow, a silenced pistol or a needler. Any of this"  
"The crossbow would be too loud, and the pistol would be useless in that case. But the needler does have a lot of power, and fires very quietly. Good pick, sir."

> You pick the needler.  
You choose the needler, a small automatic weapon that fires many needles with a small amount of penetration.  
"Here you are, sir. You seem to be ready for this hunt."  
"Thank you,"  
"The needles are all laced with a neuroparalytic toxin, which kills the target in just a few seconds after a needle hits the body," the gun steward says as he hands you the deadly weapon.

> You stay a bit longer and pick a Walther PPQ pistol as a secondary weapon.  
You choose the pistol, a standard-issue Walther PPQ 9mm.  
"For this mission, jacketed hollow-point rounds are strictly recommended," says the gun steward. "They're more effective against bone and the heavy armor that you'll encounter."  
"Got it," you say, taking some rounds from a table next to the gun.  
"These are excellent rounds,"

> You take several more PPQ magazines loaded with 9mm JHP ammo and leave.  
The gun steward shows you to a table, where you load your pockets with some more ammo.  
"At your service," he says politely.

> You say thanks and leave.  
You head to the center of the hotel, and take a look at the map.  
You have two options:  
Try finding Edward on your own, and hope you don't get lost.

> You walk out of the hotel and head for the nearest subway station.  
You walk out of the hotel and head for the nearest subway station. At the information desk, you buy a 3-day pass for the subway. You then head down stairs.

> You descend to the station.  
You take the escalator down to the subway station. You buy a 3-day pass for the subway, and head down stairs.  
The large underground Subway station is very crowded.

> You check the subway lines map.  
You have several choices:  
Take the subway to the "Park Kultury" station.  
Take the subway to the "Ploshchad Lenina" (Lenin's Square) station.

> You take the subway to "Park Kultury" station.  
You find a subway map, and look for the "Park Kultury" station.  
The subway ride is quite long.  
You arrive at the "Park Kultury" station.

> You change to the train for "Delovoy Tsentr" station.  
You get off at the "Delovoy Tsentr" (Russian for "Business center") station.  
You see a large building complex, with several skyscrapers.

> You walk around waiting for Edward Bil and his crew to arrive.  
You wait around the "Delovoy Tsentr" building complex, and see several security guards.  
You're considering:  
"Leaving" and heading back to the hotel.  
"Hiding"  
A luxury white car pulls up to the square, and three young men get out of it. One of them carries a high-end camera and a tripod, the other has another camera hanging on his neck. The third one, the most heavily-built, walks without any equipment. That third one is Edward Bil, your target.  
You sit on the bench and begin watching them carefully, holding the needler in your hand.  
The crew sets up the cameras, Edward stays in front of them. They started to record a vlog.  
As they begin talking, you can't make out what they're saying. You wait patiently for them to finish talking.

> You raise the hand with the needler and aim at Edward Bil.  
You raise the hand with the needler and aim at Edward Bil. You fire!  
You shoot, hitting him in the neck. He falls to the ground, clutching his neck.

> You snap the neck of one of Edward's crewmates.  
You quickly, silently move up to a crew member facing away from you. You raise your gun and shoot him in the back of the neck.  
You quickly turn around, searching for the next target.

> You take down the second crewmate.  
You turn around to face the second crew member. You raise your gun and shoot him in the throat. He falls to the ground, gurgling in saliva and blood.

> You say "Чи да?"  
You say "Chy da?"  
You quickly turn around, searching for the last crew member. You walk towards him, needler at the ready. He turns around and looks at you, raising his hands.

> You fire the needler at the last crew member.  
You fire the needler at the last crew member, hitting him in the chest. He stares at you as the wind is knocked from his lungs.  
You quickly turn your attention to the first two bodies on the ground.

> You take out your smartphone and report about the completion of the contract.  
You put away your smartphone and approach the three dead men on the ground. You take out your phone again and send a message, reporting that you have killed these three.

> You take the subway back to Continental.  
You walk over to the turnstiles and walk through them. You walk down to the subway platform, put tokens in the slot, and enter a train. You ride back to your stop.

> You prepare to exit the train.  
You walk off the train and into the PATH. You walk down a hallway, finding a wide glass sliding door leading outside. You step outside into the warm humid night air.  
The Continental is just three kilometers away, and you decide to take a brisk walk to the hotel.

> You arrive at the hotel.  
As you step out of the PATH, you walk towards the entrance of the hotel's glass doors. An employee walks out from the hotel.  
You raise your hands and show him that you mean him no harm.

> You ask who have ordered Edward Bil murdered.  
The hotel employee tells you that, unfortunately, he cannot disclose that information. You ask why, but the employee just says that it's a contractual obligation.

> You descend to the lobby.  
You move through the glass doors of the hotel entrance and into the dimly-lit lobby of the hotel.

> You ask the clerk who might have given the contract for Edward's extermination.  
As you approach the desk, a bellhop comes out from behind it. He clears his throat loudly.  
You stop and show him your palms. He nods.

> You say "Who might have ordered Edward Bil? Who gave the contract?"  
The bellhop tells you that he cannot discuss that information. You show him your palms and he nods, motioning you towards the elevators.  
You walk over and press the up button.  
A text lands on your smartphone, reading "[8161.5] Amiran Sardarov wants to see you"  
You look up at the bellhop and show him your phone. He nods.  
You enter the elevator and wait for it to arrive. The doors open. You walk inside and press the button for the twentieth floor.

> You step out the elevator.  
You step out of the elevator and walk down the hallway. Room 2020 is at the end of the hallway. You knock on the door and hear a thickly accented voice answer, "Who is it?"

> You say "John Wick"  
You hear a thick, heavy voice answer from inside, "John who?"  
You repeat your name and the man lets you in.  
You see a dark-haired well-built man in a white shirt, black vest and tuxedo pants. The man wears sunglasses.  
"Amiran Sardarov," he introduces himself, extending his arm for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you in person, John Wick"  
You accept his hand and tell him the same.  
Amiran hands you a bunch of gold coins. "This is your reward. The amount of $450,000 was transferred to your account. May the heaven bless you and your weapon, John!"  
You accept the money gracefully and thank him.

> You leave the hotel.  
You walk to the front door and step outside. A long black car is waiting for you, the driver holding the door open for you.  
You get in the car and tell the driver to take you to Sheremetyevo airport

> You buckle up and stare in the window.  
The car starts moving. You're strapped into the backseat between a Chechen assassin and a hitman for the Italian mob, making sure to buckle up every time you enter or exit a turn.  
A couple hours later the car arrives at Sheremetyevo airport. An hour later you board the plane to New York. Once you get there, you'll be driven to your next destination.  
The ride home will be silent and without incident.  
This ends your mission... but that doesn't mean you won't have any more!  
END


End file.
